


100 Days, 100 Prompts, 100 Words

by A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animals, Apocalypse, Art, Ball, California, Castles, Chaotic shit, Cigarettes, Conscription, Cowboys, Crime, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Dances, Dancing, Detectives, Drabble Collection, Dunno what else to say, European Politics, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Ghosts, Great Depression, Hell, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Invisibility, Jazz - Freeform, Knitting, M/M, Mages, Magic, More reflection, Mountains, Mystery, Necromancy, Oceans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owls, Paintball, Pining, Pirates, Possible Insanity, Post-Apocalypse, Reflection, Rivers, Shapeshifting, Some magic, Songfic, Songs, Sunflowers, Superheroes, Supernatural - Freeform, Tailoring, Texas, Unedited We Die Like Men, Vermont, War, Weddings, Wild West, Wings, Wizards, World War I, a beach is involved, and more drinking, big band jazz, big sad, bighorn canyon, but like, but not by choice, courts, demons probably - Freeform, fae, france is jelly, general winter - Freeform, great smoky mountains, have fun, he's a ghost, hope yall like it, i feel like these tags are getting repetative, i'm just vibin, idk man they cute, idk what i'm doing anymore, is another songfic guys, is this good? idk, jelousy, life debts, maybe be like them and look to increase the good in the world?, more beach boys, more dancing, more demons, mysterious occupations, part of The Starry Abyss, politics suck ngl, prison or something, sad gay vibes ig, sierra nevada, some more thinking, stay safe yall, sunrise, they cute tho, they lost a bit, this didn't go where i expected, upped the rating, well this feels like irl, writing about things i have no knowledge of sorry, yall they dunno what they doin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class/pseuds/A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class
Summary: I have so many better things to do with my time, so I figured, heck why not start a new project I'll probably abandon half way through. But I won't probably. Just a whole bunch of drabbles. I hope you enjoy :)this is absolutely not getting updated every day consistently any more, sorry yall :/ doin my best tho
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America & England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark & Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Female England/Female France (Hetalia), Germany & South Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Hurt/Comfort Fruk

“You’re a fool. You're an absolute buffoon.” Arthur knelt down next to Francis, “Why did you think it would work?” Francis was about to reply, but hissed as Arthur roughly cleaned and bandaged the gash on his leg. “Well, you do crazy things for love. I’m sure you know this? A-arthur, that _hurts_ !” “I know. I know. … You really didn’t need to.” “Amour, nothing is unnecessary when it comes to you.” “Tch. Frog. Is there anything else?” France smirked, “A kiss?” Arthur was not amused, “A _kiss_. You want a kiss?” “It’s only fair, Arthur.” “Fine. Just this once Francis.”


	2. Green Mountain State America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the Song Green Mountain State by Trevor Hall. I highly recommend you listen to it. It's got great vibes.
> 
> I should also probably note that this is being cross posted on my tumblr @wingswishesandwriting so yeah. :) enjoy and stay safe

America smiled softly. The summer breeze kicked up and the trees rustled softly as he moved into the Vermont wilderness. It was a wonderful break from the heat and stuffiness of Washington D.C. and he planned to enjoy every second. There was a small cabin leaning ramshackle next to a lake, far away from everyone else. To his knowledge, only he knew about it. As he made his way on the small trail he settled into the land. He felt the ancient forests and mountains, he felt the people and their spirit. It was unifying, and it was right.


	3. Magic AU FrUK

The shelves were dusty with neglect as Arthur walked past them. He looked closely at their bindings, and raised his hand higher to cast the light of his fire farther, looking. Finally he saw it, a small red book. Arthur sneezed as he took it down, “ _ Blood Magic and Necromancy _ .” he whispered in awe. “He’ll come back, I can get him back.” Arthur turned and made his way back out. Carefully he performed the ceremony, shivering as a cold wind spiraled around him.  _ “Why did you ask for me, Arthur?” _ a soft voice, achingly familiar whispered,  _ “Let me go.” _ “No.”


	4. Dialogue Prompt RusAme

Ivan sighed in irritation. He really shouldn’t’ve saved that sprite. He was on a mission for god’s sake. But he had saved it, and now it wouldn’t shut up. “Isn’t the idea supposed to be ‘You saved my life, now I owe you a debt’?” He finally snapped, whirling to face the, admittedly cute, blonde sprite. It grinned, “Nope! Other way round. You saved my life, so now I’m your problem. If you don’t like it, then kill me.” Ivan glowerered at it, it was so insufferable. “Maybe I should.” It laughed, “You wouldn’t!” Ivan huffed and turned, trudging onward.


	5. Good Vibrations Canada

Canada sighed and pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. Why he had agreed to join his brother for a day at the beach was beyond him. Everyone knew what California was like in the summer, but here he was. As he walked toward the small gift shop by the beach he caught sight of a chick leaning against the rails of the boardwalk. She was dressed in the fashion of the day, and had long auburn hair. He sidled up to her and smiled charmingly, “Bonjour Mademoiselle. How are you this fine day?” She laughed brightly. Canada smiled.


	6. Angst France

He slogged slowly through the mud. It was exhausting. The reek of death didn’t bother him anymore. The whistle of shells and bombs didn’t bother him anymore. All he felt was exhaustion. Sighing he slumped against the walls of the trench, nodding to the soldiers. He paid little attention as explosions splattered dirt everywhere. He looked up dully as a fog started rising up from no man’s land. He frowned as it curled into the trenches and men started screaming. Too late he backed away. It caressed him with pain, searing his eyes and lungs as he faded to black.


	7. Hurt/Comfort Canada & America

Matthew was getting nervous. It was unlike his brother to be late for dinner. Usually he was down 30 minutes early. But not tonight. Quietly, Matthew set the table before making his way to his brother’s room. Knocking softly, he entered and stood shocked. His brother, the brash, overconfident boy, was gone. In his place was someone smaller somehow, someone curled up and crying on the bed. Without saying a word Matthew settled next to him and gave him a gentle hug. Alfred stiffened, but soon curled into him. They sat together for a long while, until Alfred stopped crying.


	8. Hoedown America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Aaron Copland's Hoedown from the ballet Rodeo. a good song, you should check it out :)

America laughed. It was a wonderful feeling to be with his people, especially so far from Washington. The small town he was staying at was somewhere in northern Texas. That night, there was a wedding. It was as grand a celebration as could be put together in the small community. There was food and drink and dance and laughter and America loved it. The band struck up a rousing tune, and everyone flocked to the dance floor, America was right in the middle, and took the hand of one of the matrons, twirling her as they danced the night away.


	9. Great Smoky Mountains Russia

Russia ducked down as he scrambled through the thick underbrush. The vines and branches clung to his jacket as he plowed a path through them. Cursing he dove down under a fallen log and waited for the whistle of bullets to silence before he got up again and kept running. He was blind to everything around him, desperate to find a secure hiding place and reevaluate his position. He nestled himself into a fork of a tree, high enough that he could see but not be seen. Suddenly he heard a laugh, “Found you!” red paint splattered across his chest.


	10. America & England

Alfred shivered as he entered the reality. It was cold, windy, and wet. An eternal ocean. But the creature he was looking here seemed to like it that way. He carefully stepped over the choppy waves until he came to the ancient galleon. “Ahoy up there!” he called, stepping on the ship. The creature glanced down from the helm. Snarling it thrust its hand out. An icy wind shoved at Alfred, pushing him toward the ocean. “Hey Iggy, I meant no harm--” “ _ Don’t trespass in my Hell again, you miserable wretch! _ ” Alfred opened his mouth, but water filled his lungs.


	11. Human AU Italy Romano (Lovino)

Lovino sighed, yanking the needle through the fabric. It wasn’t working. Usually tailoring helped calm him down. Not when  _ Antonio _ was involved. God how he hated that man, his insufferable smile and brainless chatter. In all his 20 years of life he had never met anyone as irritatingly cheerful as  _ Antonio _ . It was worse than Feli’s, and lord knows he was an airhead. Why,  _ why _ did he have to deal with  _ Antonio _ and his handsome...everything. In what life did he fuck up so badly that this was happening. The thread snapped and Lovino stormed out of the work room.


	12. Crossover  Spider Man & England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know..i've never read marvel comics once in my life so i'm sorry. but this is what it is

The man was backed in a corner. Three thugs were surrounding him and they looked ready to give him hell. The man stood firm but was woefully unprepared. He had no weapons, while the thugs were armed to the teeth. The leader took a step forward and swung his bat. Jumping into action, Spider Man leaped from the building and incapacitated the man. He then snared the others with his webs, dusting his hands when the danger had passed. “There you go sir!” he smiled. “B-bloody hell,” stuttered the man, “You didn’t have to do that. I would’ve been fine.”


	13. Dialogue PruCan

Gilbert stumbled back in shock. There was something in front of him, but he couldn’t see it. “Sorry.” Gilbert whirled around, but he was alone. These roads were empty, there was no one who could have spoken. “I’m going insane. I’m insane.” He raised his hand to pinch himself, but felt something grab his wrist. “You aren’t insane!” the voice was back. He took a shaky breath. “Ok. I’m not insane. Who are you and why can’t I see you?” “I accidentally turned myself invisible twenty years ago. Never saw much point in changing back. You can call me Matthew.”


	14. Barbara Ann - The Beach Boys FrUK

Francis laughed as he twirled over the dance floor. He always loved dancing, the crowds, the rock and roll, the  _ energy _ , it all called to him in a sinfully delightful way. He spun around a girl and caught sight of a boy, dancing across the floor from him. He wasn’t cute, rather very striking. Shaggy blonde hair and thick eyebrows would turn people’s heads in all the wrong ways. But those eyes, and that  _ body _ they spoke of wonders. He made his way over, working with the rhythm of the music until he and the boy were face to face.


	15. Dialogue Germano

The man was smoking on the corner again. He was a well dressed man, and seemed content to ignore and be ignored. Ludwig usually just walked past him, but today he decided to talk to the man. “Hallo. I’m Ludwig. And I’ve noticed you standing here sometimes. I was wondering why?” The man jumped in surprise. “Che? I’m Lovino.” He turned away. Ludwig scrambled for something to say, “Your cigarettes--” Lovino looked up again, “These cigarettes were in my pocket when I died. And every time I smoke them, they’re a little less satisfying. But what else can I do?”


	16. Bighorn Canyon Scotland

The river was as wild as he was. It was ageless and constant, a force of power. It took care of its own, if you knew how to live with it you would be safe. Alistair knew this river, he knew this land. He was of the land, raised by the land. He was tough. Ancient stone rose up as the river flowed into the canyon, the stripes of age in stark contrast with each other. The water glistened turquoise in the sun, sending jewels of light flickering against the cliffs. It was a beautiful land, it was his land.


	17. Sing Sing Sing (Benny Goodman)

The beats pounded in her ears, a throbbing call to move. A call to forget. These were hard times for her and her country. But with the music of the big band she could forget. For just one night she could forget the struggles of the day and enjoy the moment. She swung around the dance floor, skirts spinning as her partner led her back and forth and round and round. There was alcohol too, another way to forget. She took advantage of this gratefully, letting the bright brass carry her to ecstasy. She could almost pretend to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what's this? an unspecified character?
> 
> yes. yes it is. 
> 
> here's the song if you wanna give it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhyhP_5VfKM


	18. Lemhi Pass Italy

Italy frowned. It was desolate here, in the pass between the mountains. He could see clear sky every way he looked. Beautiful in its harsh beauty. This place was unconcerned about the affairs of humans. Here he could almost pretend to be fine, to have no problems. Here he could paint all day and never run out of inspiration. But he couldn’t afford to stop. There were things he needed to do, places he needed to go. Places uglier than here. Places where the sky was clouded, and the mountains were concrete buildings, devoid of the beauty of these mountains.


	19. Dialogue England and America

He was very disheveled, blond hair rattier than usual, and his rather fine robes torn. For someone who was very particular about their appearance, this set of alarms in most everyone’s mind that something was wrong. Carefully they all made sure to avoid the irritable wizard. All except one brave soul. This one cheerfully went up to him as if nothing were wrong, “Hey Artie! You’re lookin a bit stressed today, what’s up?” Artie sighed in displeasure, “Hullo Alfred. Falling asleep with an owl in your window is a perilous mistake. Especially when said owl is from an annoying Frenchman.”


	20. Apocalypse

The sun was blood red over the wasteland. Every day the same as the one before. People didn’t survive long here. Stinking pits of radiation and chemicals festered like open wounds on the earth, carrion birds circled through the hazy skies. Dead trees standing broken and rotten break up the otherwise flat skyline. The air itself is toxic. No one traveled through here. Only bounty hunters, the trappers, the wild men. Those that lived alone and trusted none. This was his life, the one he chose and thrived on. It was a hard life but it was his. His alone.


	21. Fluff RusAme

The couch was definitely not built for this. Two grown men and a shit ton of blankets and pillows were probably too much for it to handle. But he was comfortable here and now, wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms and all of the blankets in the house. Avengers was playing on the TV, but neither of them were paying attention at the moment, content to just be. They hadn’t been able to  _ be _ together in so long it was ridiculous, in America’s opinion at least. Russia hummed slightly and shifted so that they curled closer together and America smiled. 


	22. Dialogue England

England sighed softly, he didn’t know why he decided to do this, but here he was. At a knitting circle. Surrounded by grandmothers. He supposed it was relaxing, but it was a bit awkward being physically the youngest one there, and the only man. The awkwardness got worse when they started talking about their children, and their grandchildren. “-thur. Arthur! Arthur dearie. Do you have children? A strapping young man such as yourself surely does.” He coughed and ducked his head, mind going back to all of his colonies, “I’ve had many children, but none of them belonged to me.”


	23. Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea  France

The wine glittered in the glass as France swirled it. How was it fair that  _ England _ could conquer the world? Why not him?  _ He _ was powerful,  _ he _ was influential,  _ he _ had culture and connections. Not that misty little island to the north. He had had wealth and beauty and it was all  _ gone _ . France sighed, he must be wholly drunk. England had taken everything from him. His little upstart, America, had pushed his people into anarchy, and it was all  _ England’s _ fault. Why did England always come out on top? And he, he fell into ruin. France took a drink.


	24. Sierra Nevada Spain

Spain groaned as he slipped his boots off his feet. Why did France and England have to be moving west? Why did Russia have to be moving south? The pope has  _ said _ that these were his lands, and his alone. But noooo, they just  _ had _ to start encroaching on his colonies. So here he was scouting. In the middle of nowhere, in the mountains. It was beautiful, in the sort of way women were. Aloof, uncaring, and stunning. Maybe that’s why he was more fond of the men. They were not so beautiful as to be unapproachable. God damn it.


	25. Wingfic Norway

The world was so much nicer up here. He didn’t know why he didn’t go flying more often. When he flew he didn’t have to think about anything. He didn’t have to worry about his little brother, about his maybe-boyfriend, about his family. He could relax in the sharp wind of the mountains and fjords. Sighing he closed his eyes and let the feelings rush over him. The cold blowing through his hair and his feathers, the power of his wings as they balanced him and carried him higher and further. Freedom. He dove down and brushed against the trees.


	26. Over the Hills and Far Away Ireland

“Why’re we here Patrick?” The man in question looked up, “Eh? Why’re we here? Cause the English think we want to be involved in their bullshit.” Patrick sighed and looked out at his boys. These boys who were taken from their fields and marched back and forth across Europe at the whims of his brother. It was disgusting. These wars weren’t his boy’s wars. Oh how he wished he could see his own green fields, and not France’s. He had no reason to fight here, for England. He ought to be home, securing a steady good life for his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song in question:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOeYPpOblAw  
> it's pretty good ngl


	27. Genderbend FrUK

Alice groaned in irritation as she yanked the hairbrush through her hair. How was it fair that Marienne was so much prettier than her. Everyone was dying to get in her pants, the boys, the girls, everyone! Even her, it was disgusting but true. If Marienne needed anything, she’d do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked. But Marienne never gave her a second glance. She spent most of her time with the jocks and the cheerleaders. So today Alice was going all out, let Marienne know what she would be missing when they went their separate ways to University.


	28. Dialogue Romano

“Huh! You fucking bastards think you’re so clever don’t’cha! Don’t you know who I am! I can make your life hell! Just wait till I get out of here you ignorant sons of bitches!” He was about to pound on the door again when his hands were held by someone behind him. “Calm down sweetheart. I ain’t gonna hurt chu. Welcome to confinement. Make sure you don’t say nothin’.” Romano snarled, “And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?” “Stuck here the same as you. But these ankle bracelets record everything, sweetheart, so watch yourself.”


	29. Darkfic Prussia

Prussia pulled his scarf up over his face. The air had a rancid, thick quality to it. It was somehow familiar, but he couldn’t quite catch what it reminded him of. The train rattled to a stop and he disembarked into Dachau. Why he was told to go here instead of the front lines where he was skilled he didn’t know. He blinked his eyes against the bright light as he looked around. When he registered what was happening around him he nearly vomited. Living skeletons stared at him from windows, thick ash climbing from smoke stacks. “This way, General.”


	30. Dialogue GerIta

The man walked up to the old man and considered him briefly, before taping him in the chest. The old man suddenly convulsed and fell to the ground. There was the usual chaos. A heart attack, someone do CPR, call the ambulance, he’s dead. Feli’s attention was not directed at that, rather at the man who had caused. “Excuse me, but who exactly are you?” the blond man jumped in surprise, “Was?” “Well, what did you do? Why?” “It’s my job to determine when people serve no purpose. How can you see me?” “Fucking hell, Feli. Stop talking to air.”


	31. Keukenhof Castle, France

France sighed softly, he loved balls and dances and gatherings, but the stress of having to represent himself before the world was exhausting at times. Sadly, it was necessary. The Netherlands was hosting a grand celebration for a treaty of some sort, and somehow all of Europe ended up involved and thus invited. The estate was beautiful, many places for him to lounge and flirt, the epitome of grace and sophistication. He smiled at some women before going in search of another champagne flute. He would need to be pleasantly buzzed to get through the night with the most fun.


	32. Hurt/Comfort FrUK

“They’ll hate me. They do hate me. I’m awful, I’m terrible. I have to leave. I have to go and make sure no one finds me, not that they’ll go looking. And if I ever come back no one will care.” “That’s bullshit Arthur, and you know it.” Arthur looked up at Francis, “But I’ve let them all down. How can they possibly want me now?” “Because they care, Arthur. They care about you. Not what you can do. I care about you.” Arthur rocked back and Francis followed, “It’s ok to cry, Arthur, I’ll be here for you. Always.”


	33. Dialogue Norway & Denmark

He looked at his face in the pond. It was hideous, a strange mash of human and arachnid features. “What is wrong with me?” Suddenly the water bubbled, distorting his face and replacing it with a fish, “In this land, you take the form your deeds and intentions reflect. I became a fish. You are becoming a spider it looks like.” “But..but why?” “Because that is the curse we live with. I am Matthias, who are you?” “Lukas.” He turned away from the pond, and the fish who seemed to know too much. He had to return to court.


	34. Nationverse Russia

Russia smiled. It was a bright day, light and cheerful. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. Light struck shadows across the wide field of wildflowers and created a dappled haze over the world. He settled himself quietly into the field, content to watch and listen to the birds, the bees and the wildlife hum around him in the ever growing and changing song of life. This is what he was missing in Moscow, this is what he was missing when he was visited by General Winter. This is what he was missing, and he had found it.


	35. Lake Moraine England

The fae laughed and danced over the shimmery surface of the Underside. Crystal blue surrounded them, emerald green trees glinting in the distance. It was a picture perfect world, clear and unblemished. Magic floated through the air, seeped into the waters, and collected in the earth. A few flitted around the portal to the Upside, conspiring mischief together. Suddenly it rippled, scattering the fae into hiding. A short and lanky man strode through and made his way deeper into the Underside. After he moved forward the fae began murmuring questions, a soft hum that filled the quiet of his passing.


	36. Casefic Japan

“This doesn’t make any sense. Why would he do this? Why make it so obvious?” Kiku paced around his cramped office. Papers fluttered as he passed them, nearly falling off his desk. You really couldn’t tell it was a desk unless you knew it was there, however, since Kiku had covered it with so many files, plants, sandwich boxes, and other knick knacks. A sharp rap on his door halted his pacing as he called out, “Enter”. His colleague, Detective Vargas, smiled as he bounced into the room. “Heya Kiku! Have you figured anything out yet? Any clues we missed?”


	37. Dialogue England

“Plastic prison bars and restraints? What kink is this?” The man on the other side of the, barrier smirked. “They block your power demon.” Arthur sighed, “Right. These...These block my power.” “Naturally. I am well versed in the weaknesses of your kind.” Arthur turned toward the window. It would be so easy to escape. They didn’t know what they were doing. His power was not gone, far from it. All he had to do was get rid of the man. “Oh I’m so weak and sad.” sighed Arthur, “If only I could have something to eat..Perhaps your  _ soul. _ ”


	38. We Didn't Start the Fire America & Canada

“This is chaos.” “Things have certainly been chaotic, Al.” “Oh hush Mattie, this is just as much a headache for you as for me.” “Yeah. Things have certainly changed from when we were young.” “And like. So much. It’s all so much. There was so much good and there was so much bad! Things were great on the surface I guess. But how can we go forward? So much has changed.” “Well, we can always try and make it better, no?” “How?” “Well, things have gotten better, as you said. So let’s keep that going. And maybe less corrupt politics?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9p3DzUwxI0o it is a good song :)


	39. Joshua Tree

Alfred tugged his bandanna tighter around his face. The dust of the cattle was rising with the dawn, and would soon be blowing his way. With a practiced grace he swung into the saddle and waited for the command. The rest of the boys were waiting, spread out around their heard. “Let’s go, boys!” the call rang loud and clear. Alfred and the rest of the cowboys spurred their horses forward and began the long hot work of driving the cattle north. He loved this. Away from society with only the piercing loneliness of the terrain to keep him company.


	40. Dialogue China and Russia

“So can you?” The man was nervous, continuously wringing his hands. “Hmm.” smiled Ivan, “well you see, if you kill someone with magic, necromancy becomes extremely difficult. But I can try.” “You’ve killed someone!” The man jumped back. “Do be careful, Mr. Wang. I would not want you to get hurt tripping over my office.” “But have you killed someone? With magic.” “Yes.” Ivan smiled again, “It was unfortunately necessary. But I will do my best to help you gain closure with your son. Or was it brother?” “My brother, sir.” “Yes, I will help you talk to him again.”


	41. Sunrise America & Canada

The grass glowed golden in the rising light, waving softly in the constant breeze. “What do you think Mattie? Gonna be a good day?” Matthew laughed, “sure Alfred. It’ll be a good day.” They breathed in the clear air and the light. “I mean think about it,” continued Mattie, “It’s a new day, a new dawn. There’s so much we could do today. Anything we wanted, anything we could dream of. We can do it.” “Cause the sun is rising and we’re alive?” “Exactly! The sun is rising and we’re alive.” The golden sun broke over the horizon, blindingly bright.


End file.
